Scoop II: The journalist in love
by jiyu22
Summary: A sequel to Scoop, starring Len and Nami. Also featuring Kahoko, Ousaki and Original Characters. Chapter 6 is up! at long last.
1. Chapter 1

**Scoop II – The journalist in love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this paper-thin plot**

* * *

Act I: Girl talk

_Scene 1: Inside a delicatessen at lunch time_

Kahoko looked around her with a delighted expression.

– This place is really charming, I'm so glad you brought me here, Nami. You seem to know the best places to go to in Yokohama.

–That's right! So…if you ever want to shop for a wedding dress, you know how to reach me!

She winked at her friend who just sighed.

The two of them had come to the city centre on a morning shopping trip and after three exciting hours spent checking out summer sales and trying on various outfits, had gratefully collapsed onto the comfortable seats of Nami's favourite lunch place.

As Kahoko enthusiastically went through the menu, Nami let her eyes wander, taking in the familiar sights, and trying to spot things that had not been there the last time she visited.

When a rather large group of people came in, the smiling waitress went to meet them eagerly and asked them to follow her to a free table. Nothing unusual there… but she could vaguely make out that one of the guys had blue hair.

_Blue hair?!_

Her heart skipped a beat; she instinctively grabbed the menu from Kahoko's hand and hid her face behind it.

Kahoko was rather shocked.

–Nami… what's wrong?

–Over there… is that Len?

–Eh? Tsukimori-kun?

She turned around to have a look then smiled at her friend.

–No, it's not.

Relieved and somewhat embarrassed, Nami put down the menu.

–_Gomen_, for a moment I really thought it was him…

–But why would you hide? Could it be… that something happened last time at the Blue Pearl?

Nami laughed weakly.

–No, not exactly, but… he did say something that freaked me out a little… and he sort of invited me to go to the Osaka music festival with him…

–Ehhh?! That's quite…

–…unexpected I know…

–But it's great!

Kahoko was smiling now.

–Since Ousaki-kun has also been invited to participate in this festival, we can all go together… it will be fun!

–Mmmm…

_If Kahoko and Ousaki-senpai are really going too, then I guess it will be enjoyable. I just need to clear one or two things with Len first…_

Kahoko never thought she would get the chance to tease Nami about a guy so she didn't mind turning the tables around for once.

–Don't you think it will be an opportunity for you to get to know him better? After all, you used to be very interested in him at Seiso!

–Huh? Well, as a journalist of course I was! Mostly because he was the son of famous musicians, and the most determined contestant in the _concours_, but also because I thought that he would be involved in the Violin Romance… although, as we all know, that didn't work out as I expected…

–Well, four years later, what do you think of him now?

– Mmmm… Let's see… Tall, blue and handsome. Unsmiling, musical genius. Perfect background. Occasionally considerate, but all too often tactless. Surprisingly good dancer. Currently learning to drive…

At this point Kahoko couldn't help laughing.

–There... he does have some good points!

–I'm afraid he would still miss out on the _most eligible bachelor of Yokohama _title, according to me!

Although Kahoko secretly agreed to that, she felt that she had to defend her friend a little.

–It's true that Tsukimori-kun has a tendency to keep people at arm's length and appears to be very self-reliant, so he doesn't get appreciated as much as he deserves… but when you get to know him, he's not as cold as he seems. And I think that deep down he likes to be part of a group, even if he doesn't show it… plus he would probably appreciate a hug from time to time, just like anyone else.

–I say he's lucky to have you as a friend Kaho.

–Well… perhaps I should have asked him to join us today...

Nami raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

–You're joking, right? Can you imagine Tsukimori Len giving us advice on ladies' fashion?! Or helping us to carry our shopping bags?!?

–Actually, I was talking about him joining us for lunch. I think shopping would be quite beyond him…

Both girls giggled uncontrollably as they pictured Len in that unlikely situation.

Other people looked at them with indulgence. It was summer after all, a little madness was understandable.

* * *

_Scene II: That same evening, in the Tsukimori mansion_

Len looked at the clock; it was eight thirty. He gathered the music scores he had been studying into his flip file, and went down to the living room where his mother played soothing classics on the piano.

She greeted him with a warm smile.

–It's a nice evening, isn't it?

–Yes.

–Apparently, the weather will be fine all of next week as well. Do you have any plans, Len?

–Actually, I'll be playing at the Osaka music festival.

–That should be interesting. You could invite some friends to go with you!

–…

They both heard the sound of the phone ringing in the study next door. Less than a minute later, Len's father appeared in the doorway.

–There's a call for you Len. It's Amou-san.

As Len got up and went to pick up the receiver, he was grateful that his father's smile was the only teasing he would have to endure.

–Hello?

–Hi Len! It's Nami… I hope I'm not disturbing you?

–It's fine. What is it?

She took a deep breath.

–I'm calling to clear up some misunderstandings Len… you know…about Osaka… that was a joke, right?

Len's free hand went to his forehead.

Every time he remembered that conversation with Nami after the dance, a part of him really cringed…

–Yes… of course… I don't need a PRO Amou…

_…but a part of him did not!_

–…although, as a freelance journalist, it would probably be useful for you to attend.

There was a pause at the other end of the line, as Nami considered this.

–Sure, I guess I could always write an article and sell it to a newspaper or magazine afterwards…

–Yes.

She suddenly sounded cheerful again.

–Does that mean you're paying for my trip? I'll pay you back when I get a job!

He sighed inwardly.

–Fine…

–Thanks! By the way, did you know that Kaho and Ousaki-senpai are going too? We could travel together, what do you say?

–Sure.

After agreeing to discuss the trip details later, he put the phone down and went back to the living room.

His parents politely refrained from asking him anything, but he could sense their curiosity.

–I'm going to Osaka with Amou-san, Hino-san and Ousaki-senpai…

His mother's smile widened.

–How wonderful!

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Scoop II – The journalist in love**

**Act II: Osaka**

**

* * *

**

_Scene I: Friday morning the following week at the train station_

_

* * *

  
_

–_Ohayo minna_! I'm sorry if I made you wait! Kaho, I can't believe you got here before me!?...

Nami greeted her friend in her usual affectionate manner.

– …I guess it's probably Ousaki-senpai's influence, _ne_? Oh, that dress is really lovely; I told you it would suit you!

Ousaki couldn't help chuckling. That girl still talked nineteen to the dozen! At least she had enough cheerfulness to make up for Len's sobriety.

Len had watched her arrival but now turned his face away from them and pretended to be absorbed in the train timetable.

Kahoko noticed this.

–I think Tsukimori-kun wants a hug too!

He looked back indignantly.

–I do not!

Nami moved closer to him, smiling slyly.

–Don't worry; I won't compromise your reputation! You never know if there are paparazzis following you, right?!

They all laughed except for Len as they boarded the Shinkansen to Osaka.

* * *

_Scene II: At the front desk of the Limegrove hotel_

The hotel lobby was buzzing. Nami thought that the staff was rushing about its duties, as efficiently as bees. The girl at the front desk looked a little tired but welcomed them with a smile. She eyed the four of them as they started filling out forms; they looked like they might be willing to help her…

–_Sumimasen_, I know that you all asked for single rooms but, right now, we are being overwhelmed with requests from tourists and people attending the music festival, and… since you two are a couple…

She looked at Kahoko and Ousaki, then at Len and Nami.

–… and you two as well… would it be alright if I offered you two double rooms instead?

They stared at each other and dropped sweat...

Nami was the first to recover.

–I'm sure Kaho and I won't mind sharing a room, if that could help you…

–In that case, Tsukimori-san and I will take the other one.

The girl beamed at them gratefully.

–Thank you so much all of you. Please enjoy your stay!

* * *

_Scene III: Inside Memorial park, not far from the hotel._

The two girls made their way to the amphitheatre situated in a lovely corner of the park.

–Wow, it's huge!

Kahoko went down the steps with her violin case until she stood on the sunken platform.

–But it's perfect for playing music I'm sure.

She took her violin out and started playing Pachelbel's canon.

Nami sat down on one of the stone terraces and relaxed as she listened to her friend's gentle music.

She was the one who proposed the idea of exploring Memorial Park after lunch, as it was the chosen venue for Saturday's concert. Len and Ousaki agreed to join them later as they first had to meet the organisers of the festival.

The afternoon sun was so warm that she felt inclined to lie down fully on the terrace and close her eyes. She wished she had brought a blanket she could spread so that her blouse wouldn't get dusty. She yawned.

–This is as close to heaven as I'll get today!

Kahoko smiled and played one lovely tune after another.

Nami's little nap was suddenly disturbed by the sound of someone's clapping. She raised herself slowly and peered at the newcomer. It was a man in his late twenties, with chestnut brown hair and a friendly smile.

He came down the steps and addressed himself to Kahoko.

–That was a beautiful performance!

–_A… Arigato!_

–My name is Aki Tennouji, I'm a local journalist.

–I'm Kahoko Hino and this is my friend Nami Amou.

Nami came down to greet him.

–It's a pleasure to meet another journalist. I'm a freelance at the moment… may I ask which paper you work for?

–Er… the Osaka Daily.

He turned towards Kahoko.

–You must have been practicing for the festival, right?

–_Iie_… I'm not a participant, although Nami and I are attending the festival.

–Not a participant? It's hard to believe. You play very well Hino-san. And your violin looks just as attractive as you!

Kahoko blushed from his charming smile.

–Would you mind if I take a look at it?

She handed him the violin.

_Mmmm… How intriguing… I can't see any sign that would allow me to know its origin or make… I can't even tell if it's old or new… and I've never seen a golden string on a violin… Mmmm… Most unusual…_

–It seems like a special violin Hino-san. It's a shame you're not playing in the two concerts.

–Ah, but my friends are. They are much better! Oh, here they come!

Ousaki and Len had reached the amphitheatre and were surprised to see the girls chatting with a stranger. They came down to be introduced.

Aki Tennouji greeted them cheerfully and they talked about the festival. He suggested going to a nearby coffee shop for afternoon tea, and the four couldn't find a reason to say no.

* * *

_Scene IV: At the coffee shop_

Nami couldn't help observing him throughout the afternoon. He knew a lot about music and he did ask questions of the three violinists, but he never took a notepad out. Either he had a perfect memory or he was actually taping the conversation… Well, there was no harm in that, but what annoyed her was that every time she asked a question about his work as a journalist, he would only give vague answers and hurried to change the topic. It wouldn't be far from the truth to say that he tried his best to ignore her, while he seemed strangely intent on talking to Kahoko in particular. Nami knew that her friend held a mysterious appeal for musically-inclined _bishonens_, but surely even he could tell that she was already engaged!

When he finally left them Nami frowned and faced the others.

–Don't you guys think he's weird?

–Well, I think it's nice to meet someone who is as enthusiastic as we are about music, Amou-san.

–Doesn't he seem too jolly somehow?

–He's just like you.

She glared at Len.

–He's not! I find him suspicious anyway…

* * *

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III: Saturday's events**

* * *

_Scene I: The dining room at breakfast time_

Nami picked up a tray and started choosing whatever she fancied from the appetising buffet.

_Pancakes, rice cakes, fruits, green tea... okay those will do for now!_

She turned around; there were plenty of free tables as it was relatively early. She spotted Len in a corner of the room and made her way to his table.

She put down her tray and pulled out a chair.

–Hi there! Don't you think the sunshine is glorious today? So perfect for an open-air concert! It would have been a shame if it rained this week-end!

She took a sip of her green tea.

– Kaho is still sleeping... which is not surprising, but where's Ousaki-senpai?

–He said he would come down later.

–Then he's probably trying to adjust to _Kaho's_ _standard time_! How sweet of him! Would you have done that, Len?

–Of course not.

She smiled knowingly: although she had previously associated him with the Violin Romance, the truth was that he was certainly more prosaic than romantic!

Len finished his croissant and pushed his plate away, bringing his yoghurt in front of him. She eyed the bowl with interest.

–Hey, is that pineapple yoghurt?

–Yes...

–Sugar free?

–Yes...

She picked up a small spoon and leaned forward.

–It really looks yummy... Do you mind if I...

–Yes!

Len's hand reached out instinctively to stop her.

They stared at each other. He blushed and immediately let go.

–Sorry...

–It's alright; I'll just get some from the buffet.

She came back a few seconds later with a full bowl. When she tried it, she broke into a grin.

–Mmm... Now I understand why you were so protective about your yoghurt, it tastes as good as it looks!

* * *

They were exiting the dining room and entering the hotel lobby when Nami thought she recognised someone.

–Isn't that Aki Tennouji? Is he staying at the hotel too? That's strange.

They watched him from a distance as he pushed the entrance door of the hotel and left.

–Let's follow him.

She took hold of Len's arm and dragged him onto the nearby street.

He stopped and tried to disengage himself.

–Go ahead if you have nothing better to do, but why do you want me to come with you?

–It will be easier to follow him if you're with me: we'll seem like a couple out on a stroll.

–...What?

–You said we looked cool together, remember?

Len didn't mind trying out new things from time to time, but right now...

–I... I need to practice Amou!

–Well, it's not that difficult: you just need to appear to be interested in everything I say, and smile a little as we walk along. Or at least, don't frown and don't sigh!

Len's right eyebrow twitched.

–I was talking about my _violin practice_ Amou! For the concert _this afternoon_...

It was her turn to sound impatient. Aki Tennouji might disappear from view if they didn't start catching up soon.

–Oh, come on! You're Tsukimori Len: you can play with your eyes closed! Besides, I promise to bring you back before noon!

* * *

Scene II: _At an antiques shop in the centre of town_

As she watched Aki Tennouji from behind a shelf, Nami frowned in annoyance. They had followed him through crowded streets for a good hour, and all the while he gave the impression of having absolutely no care in the world, just like any of the tourists they saw along the way. Finally, he had entered an antiques shop, and she insisted on going in as well, still dragging the reluctant Len.

The place was big and resembled a library, inasmuch as the shelves lined with different wares created rows along which people browsed slowly in search of something special.

Len had discovered that the shop was selling a variety of old and used musical instruments, and he was currently examining the violins and violas on display while Nami kept an eye on Aki Tennouji.

The sound of her cursing surprised him.

–Oh shoot! He's coming this way.

Len put back the violin he had been holding.

They might just be able to escape before he reached their row... or perhaps...

An idea flashed in her mind and she whirled around.

–Quick! Hug me!

–_Nande...?!_

Len froze as she buried her face in his chest and hugged him.

When he failed to respond, she hissed at him.

–Len!

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes...

As ludicrous as Nami's idea was, he had to admit that it was not... entirely unpleasant.

And that was the situation in which Aki Tennouji found them. He stared for a few seconds before walking away quietly. He decided it was best to leave the shop and come back some other time.

_How unexpected to see Tsukimori-san here. With that journalist girl! Who would have guessed they were together?! __Mmm... I don't think they were following me now, were they? _

_No, they weren't... otherwise they would have been careful not to get caught. Besides, Tsukimori-san seems a really sensible guy... although... I didn't expect him to display affection in public... Mmmm..._

* * *

Nami took a cautious peek to her left; there was no one around.

–Len, unhug me, he's gone.

His eyes opened swiftly and he stepped back.

She was staring at the exit thoughtfully.

–I'm pretty sure he saw us... but he left. Mmm...

* * *

Scene III: _That afternoon in Memorial park_

Kahoko and Nami took their seats about midway down the stone rows of the amphitheatre. Today there was a steady stream of visitors entering Memorial park and making their way to the concert venue. Both girls wore jeans and summer tops and they noticed that most people around them were dressed just as casually to match the atmosphere of the park.

Nami took a good look around the amphitheatre to see if she could spot Aki Tennouji. Unknown to her though, he was actually sitting some rows above them, sunglasses covering his eyes.

–So you left the hotel to follow Aki Tennouji? You're really persistent when you suspect someone, aren't you Nami? Ousaki-kun and I were surprised when we noticed that you and Tsukimori-kun had disappeared.

–I'm sorry, I know my phone was off all that time too...

–Well, we concluded that the two of you must have gone somewhere together, so I left the note in my room to say that we were also going out to explore the city. Too bad we didn't pass each other in town.

–Yeah...

Kahoko giggled.

–It's amazing that Tsukimori-kun agreed to follow you. I would have expected him to say that it was none of his business to spy on Aki Tennouji.

Nami laughed as well.

–As a matter of fact, he did say that, but in the end he played along.

–And what did you discover about Tennouji-san?

–He likes antiques...

–Eh... but there's nothing wrong with that.

Nami let out a sigh.

–Yes, I must admit... Oh, look, they're starting.

After some introductory speeches from the organisers, including one from the man who had personally invited Len to the festival, the audience was treated to lively performances from young musicians who came from all over the country. Some of them had already made a name abroad, while some were just beginning a career in music.

When Shinobu Ousaki appeared in the open space, he looked out for Kahoko. She had told him where she meant to sit during the concert. He was glad that the late afternoon sunshine allowed him to distinguish her from the rest of the crowd. He smiled before beginning to play his chosen piece: the third movement from Bach's Partita for solo violin No. 3.

Kahoko thought that the piece was full of joy and warmth, just like the man who played it.

–Did you see him smile Kaho? I thought he looked right at you!

–Maybe...

The two girls clapped loudly for him, but they also appreciated the performers who came afterwards.

Len played Beethoven's Romance No. 2, and the ladies in the audience were moved not only by the clear, brilliant sound from his violin but also by his handsomeness. The fact that he was dressed so simply, in a crisp white shirt with no tie, made him look cool and more attractive.

–Hey, that piece is more cheerful than I remembered...

–That's because Tsukimori-kun was playing in a light-hearted manner. Otherwise, it is possible to make it sound somewhat tragic or sad. I'm glad that he is in such good spirits though... perhaps you should go out together more often!

–...

* * *

_Scene IV: On the way back to Limegrove hotel_

–Did you girls enjoy the concert?

–Totally! I loved the informal and relaxed atmosphere, and the acoustics were great too.

–But tomorrow's concert is taking place in a proper concert hall, isn't it, Senpai? And you'll be playing with the city's orchestra!

–Yes, it will have a different feel altogether, which is what the organisers wanted Amou-san. By the way, we didn't see you at all this morning. Where did you go?

–They were out on a date!

–Hino!

Ousaki smiled at Kahoko, then gave a friendly pat on Len's shoulders and winked at Nami.

–Is that so? Well, I'm glad to see the two of you are having fun! Just remember that there is a rehearsal at two o'clock tomorrow!

* * *

_To be continued_

_Author's note: Special thanks to Musinglaiying who pointed out to me some time ago that Len's love of sugar-free yoghurt was totally genuine. I used to think it was a myth like Kaho's strawberry-scented hair. I must have missed that info in the manga :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Act IV– Sunday morning: a non-event?**

.

* * *

_._

_Scene I: Limegrove's dining room. Seven thirty a.m._

.

Nami threw down a newspaper on the table and slumped in the chair opposite Len.

"I knew it: he's a fake!"

Len didn't reply but raised an eyebrow and waited for her to go on.

She explained herself, opening the _Osaka Daily_ to point at the couple of articles covering the music festival, especially yesterday's concert.

"None of them were penned by Aki Tennouji!"

.

Len poured milk in his tea, unaffected by her outburst.

"That doesn't prove anything; it's reasonable to assume that he might be collecting information to write a feature after the festival."

"Mmmm... I doubt it... I mean, he practically interviewed you and Ousaki-senpai on Friday. Together with the concert, there was enough material for an article... so I can't believe he didn't care to publish already... And he even looked a scoop in the eye and turned it down..."

.

Nami skimmed through the articles and moved on to the international news section.

"What scoop?"

She answered indifferently, turning the pages with a practiced flip.

"Us."

.

Len spilled some of his tea. Frowning, he hastily wiped his mouth on his napkin and put the cup down.

"Amou, are you saying that you were testing him yesterday, when I thought you were only trying to avoid speaking to him?"

She looked up surprised.

"Well, I thought he wouldn't disturb us if we were hugging. I didn't want him to suspect that we were tailing him, you know... but it dawned on me afterwards that if he was a real journalist he would have used his camera... _and he had one!_"

She tapped the paper significantly.

"But there's no picture... and there's no story."

.

Len felt a growing irritation inside him.

"Not everyone is interested in cheap gossip, Amou. Have you considered he could be a _serious_ journalist?"

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide since it appears that you would have been fine with a made-up story about us..."

His eyes had gone cold in an instant, making her uncomfortable and temporarily at a loss for words.

Without bothering to finish his tea, he got up, visibly annoyed.

"Next time, find someone else to join in your spying games."

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Scene II: The girls' bedroom at quarter to nine_

.

Kahoko returned from the dining room in high spirits.

–I think the breakfast here is splendid! What did you have Nami?

Her golden-haired friend was looking out of the window at Osaka's busy streets, apparently deep in thought.

–Not much. I wasn't hungry.

Kahoko looked at her with surprise. Then a small smile formed on her lips.

–_Mo shikashite_... Could it be the result of having breakfast with Tsukimori-kun?! I heard that some people lose their appetites when they're in love... This could be a sign!

.

Nami turned around and narrowed her eyes at the violinist.

–I. Am. Not. In love!

Kahoko couldn't help laughing at her friend's expression.

–_Ano_, you look _exactly_ like Tsukimori-kun right now. I think the two of you really go together, _ne_?

–You! ... You should really quit playing match-maker Hino Kahoko! It's annoying! _And Tsukimori Len deserves to die single! _

But she didn't quite say that last bit aloud.

_That guy's a jerk, how could I possibly spend the rest of the day with him?_

.

–Nami, shall we go if you're ready? Ousaki-kun and Tsukimori-kun must be waiting for us.

_.

* * *

_

.

_Scene III: In front of the guys' room_

.

Ousaki opened the door for the two girls and smiled at them.

–I'm ready, but you'll have to convince Tsukimori-san to join us as he seems to have changed his mind about sight-seeing...

–_Eh?_ _Doshita no,_ Tsukimori-kun? Are you feeling unwell?!

–... No, but I'd rather stay in today, if you don't mind Hino.

–_Demo_, Tsukimori-kun, we're going back tomorrow! Don't you want to see more of Osaka with us?

.

Len looked away from them.

–I've seen quite enough already. I'll just... relax until lunch time...

–Tsukimori-kun...

–I'm sorry Hino...

– ...

–We'll see you later then, Tsukimori-san!

.

Ousaki ushered the pouting Kahoko out of the room while Nami, who had not said a word throughout, followed behind them. The astute senpai had an inkling that Tsukimori's surliness and Nami's unusual silence were somewhat connected.

–Amou-san, did the two of you have a fight by any chance? Tsukimori-san seemed bothered about something.

Nami affected ignorance and attempted to laugh it off.

–_Mou!_ Why would you think that, Ousaki-senpai?! In my opinion, he was just being a spoilsport as usual and we should just let him be!

.

Kahoko felt concerned about Len though.

–He said he wanted to relax but yet... he didn't want to join us? I don't get it!

–Just forget it Kaho, that guy doesn't know the meaning of the word 'relax'. He's probably going to go through his scores or something...

_.

* * *

__._

_Scene IV: In the streets of Osaka_

.

By and by, Kahoko had recovered from the disappointment of Len's refusal and the three of them had a good time taking in the sights of the shopping district.

–Nami, isn't that the antiques shop you visited yesterday?

–Erm... yeah...

–Oh, I heard about your little 'undercover' investigation from Kahoko and Tsukimori-san, although the latter was rather sparing with the details...

–There isn't much to say actually Senpai.

–Is that so? But did you manage to remain unseen throughout?

Nami thought carefully about her reply.

–Well... we had a close encounter... but he left soon after, so it was fine...

.

She cleared her throat and hurried to change the topic.

–Hey, why don't we go to Osaka Castle? According to the hotel's guide, it's really worth seeing, and we could have lunch there. I personally think it would be boring to go back to eat at Limegrove.

–That sounds fine to me, Amou-san. What about you Kaho?

–_Ano... _Tsukimori-kun...

–Oh, come on Kaho, we never promised to join him for lunch! Don't be such a mother hen!

.

Kahoko made a face.

–Fine! Let's go already since we need to get back before two.

Ousaki thought her attitude was rather cute and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

–_Daijoubu_! It's perfectly normal to be worried about your friends! I don't think you're turning into a mother hen. At least not yet!

.

* * *

.

_Rather short, but... to be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I'm stretching this plot until it's thinner than the thinnest pancake, but it's just for fun..._

_._

**Act V: Afternoon chase**

_._

_Scene I: The girls' bedroom at Limegrove _

Kahoko looked longingly at her violin case while Nami was fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

–Would you like to come with me to Memorial Park again? I really want to play my violin...

–Oh, sorry dear, but I decided to attend the rehearsal and meet with Soichiro-san. You know he's the man who invited Len to the festival... I'm hoping he'll let me do some interviews and take some pictures...

– I see.

–Hey, don't look so down! Why don't you come too? I'm sure there'll be music rooms you can use... and besides, you'll be able to catch up with Len after his grand attempts at 'relaxing'. How's that?

A practice room didn't have the same appeal as Memorial Park's amphitheatre where you could play to the accompaniment of the wind while feeling the sun's warmth on your skin, but Kahoko couldn't imagine going through a day without hearing the sound of her beloved Corda. She smiled at Nami.

–Okay...

–Then let's go meet Ousaki-san! I'm ready!

_._

_._

_Scene II: At the city's new auditorium_

After fiteen minutes' walk the threesome arrived at the auditorium. They stopped just outside the glass-fronted building and Nami took out her camera.

–Time for some more pictures, guys!

Kahoko and Shinoubu obliged her by standing together and smiling, while she searched for the best angle for the shot.

–Put your arm around her, Senpai! There, that's better... now say 'cheese'!

–Nami-chan!

The blue-eyed girl giggled while she took a few more snapshots of the pair in front of the building.

–I'm done, thanks for posing!

.

They went to the reception area where Ousaki presented his participant's badge and requested permission for his friends to join him. The lady was happy to grant them all access.

–Just go straight and you'll find the hall. Most of the participants have already arrived.

–_Arigatou!_

They stepped into the concert hall where the rehearsal was going to start. One by one, Japan's rising stars were to practice their chosen piece on stage with the city's orchestra.

Len was sitting in the front row, waiting for his turn. Soichiro-san left his group of organisers to welcome them.

–I'm happy to see you again Amou-san.

–So am I, although I didn't think we would actually meet again, but I guess I'm lucky to be acquainted to some cool musicians who asked me to tag along. We're all having a lovely time in Osaka. Yesterday's event was great!

–Thank you; I hope you will all enjoy tonight's event as well.

–I was wondering... would it be alright for me to watch the rehearsal, Soichiro-san? I want to write a review for the festival.

– Ah... I thought you came to watch your fiancé... Well, have a seat by all means, but please don't take pictures while the rehearsal is under way. You can meet the musicians later...

– Thank you. That would be splendid. But regarding Tsukimori Len, he and I are just friends...

–I see. Forgive my mistake... it's just that I saw the two of you together last time... Well, how about you Hino-san? Do you wish to stay too?

Kahoko smiled readily at the man.

–_Iie_... I'd rather wait until tonight to listen to everyone's performances, but right now I would be grateful if you would allow me to use a practice room until the rehearsal is over.

–You're a violinist too? How wonderful! I hope to hear you sometime. Of course there are a couple of practice rooms on the first floor. You can use whichever is free.

–_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

–Then we'll see you in an hour Kahoko.

–_Hai! Gambatte!_

The red-haired girl left the hall and took the stairs to the first floor. She passed by two large dance studios and some music rooms that were already being used before finding one which was empty.

After unpacking her violin, she went to stand in front of the window to enjoy the view. The afternoon sunshine gave her enough light and warmth inside the room and she was grateful that Soichiro-san had been so kind to them.

–He must really love music too! _Ne_, Corda?

She tucked her dark-red violin under her chin and soon lost herself in a sea of melodies.

.

.

* * *

Inside the hall, Nami took a seat not far behind the organisers. There were a couple of journalists present too but she frowned upon seeing Aki Tennouji suddenly appear next to her.

–_Konnichiwa_ Amou-san.

She responded a little coldly to his greeting.

–Oh, you're here too. I wondered if you were still interested in the festival.

–But of course, why would you think otherwise?

–Well, I didn't see any of your stories in the newspaper this morning.

A shadow passed over his face but was gone quickly.

–Don't worry; my review will be out some time this week...

–I see...

.

Somehow, Nami's tone indicated scepticism and Aki Tennouji thought hard for a few seconds.

–...Would you like a mention, Amou-san?

She looked up at him in surprise.

–Huh? What do you mean?

–I could do an interview of you and Tsukimori-san together, if you would like to talk about your relationship... it might land you a job...

_Huh?_

Nami's face warmed up so much that she feared the man would feel the radiation from where he stood.

–Thanks, but I'll pass...

Aki felt he had scored a point and grinned a little.

–As you wish. By the way, did you come here without Hino-san?

In an icy voice, Nami replied that Kahoko was using a practice room in the building.

–Ah... well... I shouldn't disturb you anymore. The rehearsal is starting.

To her relief, he went to sit close to the entrance door. She would have hated to have him sit next to her.

.

Len was one of the first participants to rehearse with the orchestra. After his performance, the conductor gave some instructions to the orchestra members so that they could follow Len's style more adequately. After the second attempt they had no trouble to deal with his chosen concerto. It was a beautiful piece, Nami thought. One she could recognise, but not name.

The blue-haired violinist was calm and collected as usual throughout, and the conductor shook hands warmly when it was over. Other musicians then took their turns on stage. Nami scribbled some notes for herself and didn't notice Aki Tennouji slip away quietly.

But she did notice when Len exchanged words with his red-haired senpai and left his seat with his violin case in hand. Their eyes met before he reached the door, but she turned her head swiftly away and pretended to be absorbed with the conductor's instructions.

He opened the heavy door and exited with a sigh. Although her attitude had prompted their fall-out this morning, he would probably end up apologising first. Otherwise Kahoko would be upset and start interfering at some point.

.

Len sat down at the auditorium's cafe and ordered some lemonade. He really shouldn't get involved with girls, he reflected – relationships were too much of a hassle. Of course there were many who had wished to befriend him in Vienna. Most of them had been very good musicians too, and to have ignored them up to now only to take an interest in that talkative journalist girl seemed downright foolishness.

The two waitresses who had wanted to chat with him retreated to the counter when they saw him scowling at his lemonade.

_Handsome but scary..._

.

* * *

After slipping out of the hall, Aki Tennouji climbed the stairs to the first floor. He strained to hear the sound of a violin but of course the rooms were all sound proof. Fortunately, most of the doors had a small glass panel which allowed him a glimpse of the occupants inside.

He smiled when he recognised Kahoko. Even in the bare setting of a practice room she stood out beautifully, with her eyes closed and happiness radiating from her face, and yet it was her violin which made him catch his breath. Its golden cord glistened in the afternoon sunshine...

Once again he recalled that he had never seen anything like it, and an overwhelming desire burned in him.

"By hook or by crook... _I'll make you mine_..."

.

By the time Kahoko reached the end of her piece, an idea had formed in his mind and he strode into the room with an anxious expression.

–Hino-san! I was looking for you everywhere...

–Eh? Tennouji-san?

–I was asked to inform you that Ousaki-san was suddenly taken ill while performing with the orchestra... We don't know what's wrong yet but an ambulance has been called...

The colour drained off Kahoko's face as she registered his words.

_–Masaka_... how can that be... he was fine when I left him...

–Perhaps it was the heat

He reached out solicitously.

–Just go to him, I'll pack your violin...

–..._Hai, arigatou_...

With fear gripping her heart, she handed over her violin and bow and ran out of the room.

Aki Tennouji lost no time in getting the rare instrument back in its case and exited in turn. He went down the stairs carefully and once he could no longer see the red-headed violinist, he hastened his pace.

.

Len who was just finishing his lemonade saw him hurrying out of the building. Of course he noticed the violin case which looked strikingly like Kahoko's...

_Hino? _

Ousaki had told him she was somewhere practicing her violin. How odd that this _journalist_ just happened to carry an instrument case similar to hers. And he seemed to be in a hurry too...

The violinist frowned and got up. He hastily drew a banknote from his wallet and threw it onto the counter on his way out. The young waitress called out to him.

"Sir, your change..."

"Keep it!"

He thought there was probably a rational explanation behind Aki Tennouji's unexpected disappearance, but he wasn't going to find it by conjecture; there was no time for discreetly shadowing the guy either... it was best to stop him and confront him directly.

.

_

* * *

_

Scene III: Onto the streets...

With so many people out on the streets, Len took some time to spot the journalist but eventually he did.

"Tennouji-san, _matte-kudasai_!"

The brown-haired man looked back and saw Len who was trying to catch up but instead of slowing down, he broke into a run...

To say the least, his pursuer was taken aback.

"_Damn!_"

Of course, as he had once told Nami, he was pretty used to walking – even briskly when required – but running through crowded streets, while carrying his own instrument, was an entirely different matter. Thank goodness, there had been no need to wear a suit and tie for the rehearsal, he thought grimly.

Furthermore, and to his considerable annoyance, passersby didn't offer any help and merely threw him curious glances, when they were not impeding his progress by being in the way...

_Do they think we're just having a race here?_

Well! Although Len would beg to disagree, you couldn't really blame the crowd here. From their perspective, one good-looking musician chasing another was probably just a case of midsummer madness... nothing more...

As for Aki Tennouji, he had not planned on being followed so soon when he stole off from the auditorium with Kahoko's violin, but in his mind the chances of escaping were still good. After all, how hard could it be to outrun Len Tsukimori?

The latter was a violin prodigy... not a jock, not a track-and-field specialist... by any stretch of the imagination... right?

^ ^'

_(To be continued)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Act VI: Half a hero**

**.**

_Scene I: At Limegrove hotel_

.

Shinobu and the two girls had hurried back to the hotel as soon as the confusion created by the journalist's false news had been dissipated.

–I'm so sorry Madam, but Tennouji-san has already paid for his room and left early this morning.

–Have you any idea where he's staying right now?

–I'm afraid not.

_Ksou! _

Nami drummed her fingers on the counter and fumed. Where was that fake journalist hiding? And more importantly, how were they to retrieve Kahoko's violin?

The latter looked downcast in spite of Shinobu's comfort.

.

–I guess we have no choice but to go to the police to declare this theft.

–Absolutely! It cannot have been a misunderstanding from his part. He must have known exactly what he was doing. Oh, how I regret letting him know that you were in a practice room, Kaho!

–Please don't blame yourself, Nami-chan, you couldn't have known he would attempt to steal my violin…

–Yeah, well… let's head to the station…

–I couldn't find Tsukimori-san either; he hasn't come back to the hotel yet.

–That's strange…

–I've tried calling his mobile but it's turned off…

–Hmm…I wonder if he saw Tennouji…

_._

* * *

_Scene II: on the streets of Osaka_

.

In spite of his considerable advance on Len, the violin thief looked right and left for a taxi so that he could make a better escape, but since one didn't appear he had no choice but to keep running.

_Ha! That guy will never catch me…_

However, in his overconfidence, Aki Tennouji turned a corner too fast and collided with someone coming out of a shop with a surfboard under his arm.

_Wohhh!_

Smack! The board knocked the wind out of him.

_Aaarrrgghhh! For goodness sake!_

The unfortunate thief groaned as he lay sprawled on the pavement. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm after his awkward fall due to his hold on the violin case.

–Hey are you alright, man?

–_Itai!_ Obviously not! Damn...

–Well, it's not my fault, you were running, man!

.

As he tried to get up, Aki Tennouji heard a cold voice behind him.

–You'd better let go of the case…

–Tsu…Tsukimori-san?

Len wrenched the case from him and eyed the fallen man with utmost disdain. Yes, there was no mistake about it: the violin case was Hino's.

–…Hmm…ah…I can explain…

–…Should I call the police or the ambulance?

_._

* * *

_(Scene III: At the police station)_

.

Once Kahoko had given her statement, the police had started to make enquiries. Soichiro-san was called up to provide his version.

He had been very sorry to hear of the theft of Kahoko's violin, which presumably had been perpetrated by a journalist, but he was also concerned by the fact that Len seemed to be missing too.

It would be regrettable if the young violinist couldn't perform at the concert. Furthermore, Ousaki-san had also been affected by these unforeseen events, and this could have a negative impact on his performance. As an organiser, this was terribly disconcerting.

–Don't worry, Hino-san, I'm sure we will find him

–Thank you, sir, we'll be returning to our hotel now. Please let us know if there's any news.

_._

* * *

_(Scene IV: at a nearby hospital)_

Aki Tennouji had his broken arm in a sling and looked definitely discomfited while Len interrogated him.

–You stole it.

–I couldn't help it…

–Really!

–Look, I love rare musical instruments, I collect them…and I had to have this one. It's special; you can see it's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship even if there's no name inside. And that golden cord… it's one of a kind…

–You're crazy...

–Well…you know what love is Tsukimori-san…

–…love?

–Yeah… I saw you with Amou-san in that antiques' shop the other day. The two of you looked really in love…

–…_what?_

– So I thought you would understand…

.

The violinist turned away sharply.

–Too bad I don't…and I'm calling the police.

In spite of the man's genial appearance, his actions were too serious to condone, and to add insult to injury that fellow had dared to suggest that he, Len Tsukimori, was in love with Nami Amou…

When he switched on his mobile, Len found messages from an anxious Kahoko and he hastened to return her call. Of course, he would have to wait for the police to arrive and give his statement, but he would make it back to the hotel as soon as he could.

_._

* * *

_(Scene V: At limegrove hotel)_

.

Half an hour later, a taxi dropped Len in front of the hotel.

–Tsukimori-kun!

–Hino…

–Thank goodness, you're okay!

The red haired girl hugged him and gave him a grateful look.

–I was so worried…

–I'm fine but I almost didn't get it back.

.

She took hold of the violin case he handed her and got down onto the carpeted floor to open it.

–It's not damaged; I checked it earlier.

–Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun. You don't know how much it means to me…

Shinobu patted Len on his shoulder.

–Well, that's a relief, Tsukimori-san, it would have been rather sad to play in the concert tonight otherwise.

Len nodded quietly.

–I'm still amazed how that guy turned out to have been a fake journalist and a thief. You did well to be suspicious when you saw him leave the auditorium.

–Actually I didn't believe he was a fake either, but Amou did…

Upon hearing her name, Nami's lips cuved into a tentative smile.

–Then I guess that makes you half a hero, Tsukimori Len!

_._

_._

* * *

_(Scene VI: At the auditorium)_

In the evening the four of them got ready for the concert. Nami had to use quite a bit of make up to ensure that Kahoko's teary face went back to her normal pretty one. Both girls wore knee-length dresses that shimmered under the light, while the guys had their favourite suits on.

Soichiro-san was much relieved to see them, knowing that the rest of the festival would not be spoilt. The police had charged Aki Tennouji with stealing and assuming a false identity. It turned out that his last name was actually Tennouji, but he was not the journalist from the Osaka daily. The latter was in fact a distant relative from whom the 'serial collector' had stolen a journalist badge.

Kahoko still felt emotional whenever she thought of her violin. If Len had not managed to rescue it, she would never have been able to enjoy the concert like this. She clapped hard along with Nami after every performance.

Music was precious, the most precious gift in her life.

_Thank you Lili…_

_Thank you Tsukimori-kun…_

.

After the concert, the participants all gathered in the lobby for refreshments and some socialising. Again the organisers thanked everyone for making the week-end memorable. This would surely become an annual event they predicted.

–You played really well tonight, Len, in spite of everything.

–Thank you Amou.

–Kaho told me about that song you chose, Liebesfreud by Fritz Kreisler. Isn't it ironic given today's events? Apparently that composer conned the critics in his time, didn't he? Pretending his work was someone else's.

–Yes, but eventually he admitted.

–Hmm…I guess the truth is hard to hide.

–I guess…

–Right now, for instance, you look like you could do with some fresh air. Do you want to go for a walk?

–Sure…

.

* * *

_Scene VII: on the sea front._

They both walked in companionable silence towards the sea.

–It's beautiful at night, isn't it? I'm glad I came.

–Yes…

She seemed to shiver slightly in the cool breeze, and being half a hero, Len took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

–Oh, thanks.

–It's nothing. By the way, Amou... I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. Your intuition about Tennouji was correct; you wouldn't be a journalist if you didn't have that gift.

–Arigatou but if you want me to forgive you, you'll have to grant me an interview…

.

In spite of himself, Len found himself smiling. That woman sure was tenacious.

–What could you possibly want to know about me?

–Only serious stuff, I promise.

–Really? Like who's my favourite composer and so on?

–Yeah, like that, and maybe also how many hearts you broke in Vienna…

He snorted.

–Ridiculous! I don't break hearts.

–Well, if you showed that kind of smile more often, I'm sure you would. Wait, let me get my camera out. Okay, now do it again please. No, not that scowl, that smile!

–I think you must have imagined it, Amou.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

–I did not. Why would I fantasize about you smiling, Tsukimori Len! Oh well, be that way. Who cares?

.

–I think we should get back.

–Hmm…Yeah... Kaho and Ousaki-senpai will be looking for us.

–…Amou…

–_Nani?_

–I'm going back to Vienna next week…

–Oh…

She felt a little disappointed.

–But you'll be coming back for Christmas, right? You promised.

–Ah… for Hino's concerts?

–Of course, why else?

–Yeah…

Unconsciously, she took his arm to steady herself on the way back, but he didn't mind. He found that he could get used to it…

.

**The End...**

.

.

* * *

_A big thank you for those fans of Len and Nami who encouraged me to finish this story when I was so lazy. _

_The good news is that I'll probably write a scoop III oneshot when I finish my other stories._

_For those who are not fans of Len and Nami, don't worry 'cos it might be a while until I write it :) but look forward to a story with Ryou, Len and Kaho, called "three's a crowd!"_


End file.
